


(Armin x Reader) Study! [Modern!AU]

by DaddyLongLevs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyLongLevs/pseuds/DaddyLongLevs
Summary: My cheeks puffed out intensely with the hold of a breath as I scanned the page with eager eyes, a mere few pages left of the fantastic novel."(Y/n)?" A familiar, gentle voice interrupted the sounds of leaves rustling and children laughing,"Something wrong?".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, readers, to my first ever work on AO3~! A simple, fluffy oneshot is what I have in stall for you today, so please enjoy!! (I have also uploaded this to Deviantart, so don't worry, it hasn't been stolen ^~^ )

~(Y/n)'s POV~

Small rays of the Spring sunlight danced through the gaps between leaves above, teasingly reflecting off of the paper into my eyes. A delicate breeze rudely brushed the previous page to the book I was reading over the one my eyes were currently fixed on, an aggravated sigh escaping my mouth. Adjusting the way I was sitting against the tree in the park, I concentrate on the scene placed before me in the form of words: a perfect pair placed in the perfect situation for the perfect ending of a perfectly written story. I had been reading the story from start to finish the entire day, waiting for the time this event would occur. My cheeks puffed out intensely with the hold of a breath as I scanned the page with eager eyes, a mere few pages left of the fantastic novel.

"(Y/n)?" A familiar, gentle voice interrupted the sounds of leaves rustling and children laughing,"Something wrong?" I look to my side to meet two gleaming blue orbs owned by the person I had almost forgotten was sitting next to me.

"N-no, everything's fine, Armin." I felt a little ashamed and embarrassed that I had forgotten about him, he had taken valuable study time to come and hang out with me after all.

"You wanted me to help you study... D-didn't you?" His eyebrows frowned a little as he waited for a response. I had in fact asked Armin to help me study for our upcoming exams, but like always, got intensely distracted by a good read or the joy of his company. I nod yes with a guilty sigh, watching as he swiftly brushed some golden strands away from his face, knowing I had forgotten,"W-what did you want to do first?" I thought for a moment; I felt rude for having him here for so long to do nothing but sit aside as I read, finding his own entertainment. Armin and I had befriended one another just over a year ago, our personalities and interests linking instantly. We hung out no where near as much as he would with Eren and Mikasa, his childhood friends. I could never compare. However, when we did, it would always be the most enjoyable time of my life. It wasn't that we would be doing anything fun or exciting; we weren't those kind of people, it would be relaxing and peaceful. Switching back to the present, I sat aside the amazing, almost complete novel and pick up a textbook.

"Chapter 6 is fairly hard to follow, we should start there, I-I guess." Truth be told, I had developed a small crush on the innocent blonde, all I wanted was his company. I didn't exactly care about my future exam results as much as he did, all I cared about was that he was here. I let a gentle smile creep onto the corners of my mouth and shuffled closer as Armin began breaking down and explaining the contents within Chapter 6, his high yet somewhat soothing voice placing me in a trance, our shoulders brushing against each other.

My eyes slowly made their way from the images within the textbook to the features on Armin's face, examining them with awe. I had let this sickness infect me so much that even looking at the boy gave me butterflies. I was so deeply invested in my examination that everything became almost silent, all but Armin's words. His eyes were stuck to the contents of the paper in front of him, although every now and then would flick to my own and I would have to quickly avert my gaze down to the page in an attempt to not be caught. I hadn't noticed the light peachy-pink brushed across my cheeks until it became visible on his too, causing me to jump a little in shock. This made Armin stop in the middle of his sentence, looking over in my direction without making eye contact.

"A-are you still listening...?" His voice was quiet, an adorable touch to the innocence of his question. My face lit up a deeper shade of crimson, thinking I had been caught.

"Y-yes, I-I'm still listening!" My voice was squeaky, my embarrassment visible with every syllable. Armin hummed in response, looking back down to the textbook. I decided I desperately needed to stop whatever was happening and try with all my might to concentrate on the exercises inside the books, our just touching shoulders being my only satisfaction before the end of the day.

Time passed much more quickly then, and with a friendly thank you, Armin and I exchanged goodbyes and headed home. The moment he was out of sight, I buried by face in my hands, letting all the blood flow to the surface of my skin. I mutter to myself, saying I was an idiot and needed to be more careful before removing the hands and taking in a deep breath, rushing home.

Getting there was no hassle, and before I knew it I had already eaten, showered, and was greeted with the comfort of my sheets as I fell into them. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears through the deafening silence, covering my head with a layer of blanket, falling deep into thought. These muddled up feelings couldn't possible be reciprocate, so I would have to find one way or another to be rid of them before it was too late. I sigh sadly, turning to face the window in my bedroom and removing the blanket from my face. I switched off my lamp, darkness consuming the room and welcoming a restless sleep made especially for me.

~Le Time Skip Few Days Brought to You By The Majestic Eagle~

A lump formed in my throat as our results were being handed out, our exam being a few days prior. My desk was in the middle of the classroom, any nerve I showed externally being visible from each and every angle. Armin, Eren and Mikasa's seats were further up the front and to the right, all of them seeming much more relaxed than I did. A piece of paper was handed to me from the teacher and I was hesitant to turn it over.

C.

(A/N: Ok, so I'm Australian and am basing this result mainly from our grading system, seeming as though the American grading system seems almost too different.)

Damn, I couldn't tell if I was relieved or disappointed. I knew that if I had in fact concentrated all those study sessions with Armin, I would've gotten at least a B. I also felt really bad that Armin had gone through all of that trouble in vein, and when the bell rang for everyone to leave, I knew what was to happen next.

"How'd you go, (Y/n)?!" An unusually cheery Armin stepped lightly over to my desk, Eren and Mikasa following close behind. I felt an agonising amount of guilt, standing up and motioning for him to follow me out of the classroom so we could head to lunch before showing him my results. I stopped in the hall with a sigh and handed him the exam sheet. A frown covered his face, pouting a little.

"Guess studying isn't the best tactic in your case, huh?" He handed back the sheet, sighing somewhat sadly. I had to tell him... I felt too guilty.

"Eren, Mikasa?" The two of them hummed in unison to acknowledge me,"C-can I talk to Armin alone...? P-please...?" I could see Armin's face form a confused expression as the two politely but curiously left us alone. I turned to face the ocean-eyed boy before me and hesitantly grabbed his sleeve, practically dragging him out of the building and into the empty courtyard. I stopped in my tracks, turning around quickly to face him.

"I'm sorry!" I looked downward, not wanting to see his face,"I should've told you before..." I could sense the intense confused emotions radiating from him as he spoke.

"W-wait, what-uh-hold up... What should you have told me before?" His voice was jumpy, but I never looked up,"W-why are you apologising?" I held my breath for a moment at the questions being asked. Was this really the right moment for such a chapter in my life to occur? I couldn't tell anymore, my mind was too muddled up...

"B-because.." I gulped,"I-I wasn't ever p-paying attention w-when we studied... A-and because of t-that I got a bad result... Y-you've been w-wasting your time on m-me..." I began to grit my teeth with brute force, squeezing my eyes closed.

"(Y-Y/n), I-it's alright, really!" He awkwardly laughed,"I-I mean, who wants to s-study anyways, huh?" He laughed louder this time, only to be cut off by me.

"THAS NOT WHAT I MEAN!" He fell dead silent, waiting for what I was going to say next,"W-what I mean is... I-I did want to study with y-you... B-but not to g-get good marks..." My heart felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces, and my skin was turning a peachy-pink.

"W-why then...?" I couldn't even tell how he felt about the situation anymore, but I continued.

"T-to..." I took the deepest breath my lungs could handle, the surface of my cheeks going a cherry colour, exhaling with the words,"H-hang out with you... T-to be with y-you... B-because I-I... Like... You..." I felt as though I could burst into tears, knowing he could never return such unexpected feelings. I still looked down towards the ground, eyes closed until something slowly but firmly grabbed my forearm. I slowly open my eyes and look up to a crimson-shaded Armin.

"Y-you l-like me...?" An even deeper shade covered my skin as I nodded, averting my eyes from the form I loved so much. We stood frozen for what felt like forever, neither of us knowing what to do. Suddenly, the hand firmly holding my forearm pulled me in for a nervous, but welcoming embrace. My face was now buried in the crook of Armin's neck, the heat of both our flustered bodies coming into contact as he wrapped his arms around my small form.

"I-I..." I could feel the vibration of his voice box against my cheek that was still pressed against his neck,"I-I never really s-studied with y-you to pass t-tests either, (Y-Y/n)..." My eyes widened a little as he continued,"I-I just wanted to s-spend some t-time with you... C-considering the fact t-that I always h-hang out with Eren and M-Mikasa..." I could feel even more heat radiate from Armin's body, his heart beating at full speed against mine. I look up to him, his beautifully shaded blue crystals beaming brightly into my (e/c) ones before he pulled away a little to look at me properly.

"I-I like y-you too, (Y-Y/n)...!" I could tell he was trying to be as confident as possible, an adorable touch to the words I had wanted to hear from him for so long. I was in slight disbelief, loosing myself in the water of his eyes before his face scrunched up in a funny way, pulling me in until our lips collided with one another. It was only for a split moment, but that single kiss seemed to release all of the bottled up love within us both. It felt as though a massive weight had been removed from my back as I swung my arms around Armin's shoulders, laughing happily with joyful tears in my eyes. Armin began to laugh happily too, making my heart flutter with all of the butterflies on Earth. Such an overwhelming feeling had me kissing the blonde boy again, this time for a few more moments then the first time before parting our lips. I felt amazing for seeing a confident side of the shy Armin, especially in such a situation as we held each other. We were lucky that no one was in the courtyard this early into lunch, but soon they would be swarming around.

"People will probably start coming out soon," Armin said, almost as if reading my thoughts. I hum cheerfully in response, giving him one last warm hug before removing myself from his embrace, holding his hand instead. Walking back towards the entrance of the school building, we were both still very dark shades of red, and knew that such an appearance would most likely have to be explained once we returned to Eren and Mikasa. A light kiss on my cheek smashed me out of my thoughts.

"I'm so happy..." Armin whispers, resting his head on the side of mine as we stepped lightly, his golden locks draping over one side of my face. I giggle, returning the kiss.

"Same..." We separated our heads before heading back into the building filled with teenagers.

Maybe tomorrow I can tell him that I "love" him...

~Le End~

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to tell me what you thought! I'm open for any requests for characters I know, so don't be scare to ask! Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
